<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unity by FourSwordHeir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032305">Unity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourSwordHeir/pseuds/FourSwordHeir'>FourSwordHeir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Light Angst, OC-centric, champion oc - Freeform, wild should not be left unsupervised</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourSwordHeir/pseuds/FourSwordHeir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link and I awoke in a strange cavern pulsing with magic.</p><p>All we had were our names, an ancient device, and each other.</p><p>Until we can defeat the beast of Calamity, there is only one thing we can do:<br/>Survive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wild (Linked Universe) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story will eventually connect to Linked Universe, but I wanted to flesh out my OC and her connection with Wild (currently Link) before working on the next part. For now, enjoy the ride!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>...Open your eyes...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Open your eyes...</em>
</p>
<p>I obeyed the mystery voice and was almost instantly blinded. </p>
<p>
  <em>Open your eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>I blinked and blurry shapes became a strange glowing mechanism, pulsing a soft blue. It was suspended over a basin filled with glowing liquid in the same color, about three paces in front of me.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wake up, Aria. </em>
</p>
<p>I was hooked up to some sort of system of tubes, in an indentation in the wall. As I watched, the tube inserted into my inner arm retracted and the basin began to drain. </p>
<p>Wait, was that a person in there?!</p>
<p>"Hhh..." My voice was weak, and scratched my throat painfully. I tried to speak again. "Hh...hello?"</p>
<p>I took a step forward. The floor was farther down than I expected. I fell, scraping my palms on the floor. </p>
<p>As I stood, brushing myself off, I noticed that I was clad in lilac shorts and a cream-colored sleeveless shirt. </p>
<p>"Are...are you okay?"</p>
<p>My head flicked up. A person stood before me, covered in scars and dripping with the last few droplets of whatever the glowing liquid was. They wore dark shorts, but I couldn't name the color in the dim light. Their chest was bare. I felt an itch at the back of my mind, a strange sense of familiarity.</p>
<p>"Um... I think so," I responded unsurely. "Where...are we?"</p>
<p>The person frowned. "I... I don't know..." Their voice was a little deeper than mine, but it was difficult to tell. Both our voices were rough, like we hadn't used them in a while.</p>
<p>We looked around the...wherever we were...before the other pointed to a pedestal, glowing the same blue as the device hanging from the ceiling. </p>
<p>"Do you think that's important?"</p>
<p>I nodded. "Probably."</p>
<p>We cautiously approached the pedestal. It lit up at our approach, and the center rose up from the flat surface. The raised part turned clockwise, before a rectangular centerpiece flipped over to reveal a glowing eye-like insignia, pulsing orange and blue. The rectangle lifted up like a lever and raised about the width of two fingers.</p>
<p><em>That is a <b>Sheikah Slate</b>. </em>The mysterious voice had returned. <em>Take it,</em> it gently urged. <em>It will help guide you after your long slumber.</em></p>
<p>The other lifted the "Sheikah Slate" from the pedestal. They held it up to better observe it. The "Slate" lit up, displaying a screen with the same eye symbol as the back. It produced a sound that wasn't quite a chirp, and not quite a blip. It almost sounded inquisitive.</p>
<p>I felt my face scrunch in confusion. "Why does it seem so..."</p>
<p>"...Familiar?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>The stubby rod that had held the Sheikah Slate lowered. The base it was on flipped back over, and the raised surface of the pedestal turned and lowered itself.</p>
<p>A low rumble caught our attention. Slats of stone lifted, turning what was once a wall into an entryway.</p>
<p>The two of us shared a glance. </p>
<p>"Should we...?" I could hear the apprehension in my voice.</p>
<p>The other shrugged. "It's not like we have anything better to do." They hooked the Sheikah Slate onto their belt.</p>
<p>We entered the next room. There were a few broken barrels scattered around, and wooden crates that were taller than both of us. Two chests sat on either side of the room. I strolled over to one of the chests on the left side of the room. After examining it on all sides, I unlatched it and raised the lid.</p>
<p>I reached in and retrieved a tattered shirt and a strap that looked like it could hold a weapon. "Well, they're not booby-trapped," I mused. </p>
<p>As my companion searched the chests on the right side, I opened the remaining one on the left. Another shirt, smaller and cut differently. It was just as worn as the first. The strap was shorter as well.</p>
<p>"Another shirt. What did you find?"</p>
<p>"Pants in both of them, and boots." They showed me two pairs of trousers, threadbare in the knees. One pair had a smaller waist than the other.</p>
<p>"Here. This one should fit you better." I handed them the larger of the two shirts. They accepted the shirt and passed me the smaller pair of pants in exchange.</p>
<p>I tugged the new-but-old clothes on over what I was already wearing. The sleeves on the shirt barely went past my elbows and the pant legs ended at mid-calf. Despite their obvious wear, they were comfortable.</p>
<p>"What's your name?"</p>
<p>"Hm?" I glanced up from the short boots I was trying to slip on. The other person had already donned their outfit, and a sheepish grin tugged at the corner of their mouth.</p>
<p>"I forgot to ask your name." They rubbed their arm awkwardly.</p>
<p>I thought for a moment, before answering. "Aria. The voice called me Aria. It feels right."</p>
<p>They nodded. "I heard the voice too. It called me Link."</p>
<p>Link... why did I recognize that name?</p>
<p>While I was lost in my thoughts, Link wandered over to the other end of the corridor. I jammed my foot into the other boot, nearly tearing it in my haste.</p>
<p>Link was examining another pedestal. This one was glowing orange rather than the blue of the last one.</p>
<p><em>Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. </em>The voice whispered. <em>That will show you the way.</em></p>
<p>Link unhooked the Slate from their belt and held up to the glowing pedestal. The pedestal lit up with a flash of blue, before taking on a more muted glow.</p>
<p><em>"Authenticating..."</em> a robotic voice announced.</p>
<p>"Wait, those can talk?!" I gaped.</p>
<p>Link shrugged.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sheikah Slate confirmed."</em>
</p>
<p>The wall-door lit up with the same symbol on the Slate. The circular center jutted out, and several slats of stone slid to the sides and up. Sunlight flooded into the room. Link and I shielded our eyes until they adjusted to the brilliant glare.</p>
<p>
  <em>Link... You are the light–our light–that must shine upon Hyrule once again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aria... Protect Link on his sacred quest to return the light to the land.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now go...</em>
</p>
<p>And the voice left as quickly as it had come.</p>
<p>In the brighter light, I could see Link far clearer. Goldenrod hair framed their–<em>his </em>face, tied back into a <em>very</em> messy ponytail. His cerulean eyes seemed to glow from within. His face was young, almost soft, though it was marred with scar tissue.</p>
<p>"So... do we follow the voice?" Link frowned, apprehensive.</p>
<p>I shrugged. "Not like we can do much else."</p>
<p>Link led the way up the stairs, with me right behind. </p>
<p>"The stairs must have collapsed over time." I pointed to the rough wall that connected to the exit. </p>
<p>"How long have we even been here?" </p>
<p>"Maybe it was already gone by the time we came here."</p>
<p>Link jumped onto the broken stone, and within seconds, he had climbed to the top. "Come on! I can see the outside from here!"</p>
<p>Just as I reached the top, I heard an excited shout of "HOLY HYLIA!"</p>
<p>I raced up the stairs to Link. "What–what is it?" I panted. I looked up, and the view spoke for itself.</p>
<p><em>This must be Hyrule,</em> my mind whispered.</p>
<p>I had never seen anything so <em>massive</em>. Countless rolling hills, dotted with miniature trees. Mountains so tall they reached through the tops of the clouds. A volcano, glowing with rivers of lava. In the distance, I could make out the shape of a castle. To our right, a tall structure stood proudly amongst the hills and pillars. Not quite a castle, but still as regal.</p>
<p>"It's so beautiful." I barely realized I had spoken.</p>
<p>"I know," Link murmured in wonder.</p>
<p>The flicker of a campfire caught my eye. A person stood before it, a bearded traveler. As I watched, he turned away from us and strolled back to his camp.</p>
<p>Link pointed in the direction the traveler had gone. "Should we go talk to him?"</p>
<p>"He might be able to tell us where we are."</p>
<p>He nodded, and so we set out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Link and I made our way down the grassy slope towards the traveler, I noticed a tree branch that could function as a crude weapon. I stopped to pick it up.</p>
<p>"Do you think these mushrooms are edible?" </p>
<p>I glanced over to see Link holding a red and orange mushroom. I shrugged. "Only one way to find out."</p>
<p>Link grinned, and climbed up a nearby ledge to harvest a few more mushrooms.</p>
<p>I picked up several branches, before noticing something on a tree. I dropped into a crouch and slowly crept up to the thing, before plucking it off the bark. It was some sort of bug, a beetle, with a sharp horn. I kept a firm grip on it so it wouldn't fly off.</p>
<p>There was a lizard on the ground near the tree. How it hadn't noticed me, I don't know. I crept up and grabbed it as well. I stood, grinning, lizard in one hand, beetle in the other. "Hey, Link!" He looked up from where he was collecting the last of the mushrooms. "Think <em>these</em> are edible?" I held up my prizes to show him.</p>
<p>Link grinned as well. "Only one way to find out!" He hopped off the ledge. "Okay, so I was getting mushrooms, and then <em>this</em> happened." He held the Sheikah Slate up to one of the mushrooms, which disappeared in a flash of blue light. He then flipped it around to show me the the screen. There was a tiny mushroom symbol labelled 'Hylian Shrooms'. If the number on the icon was anything to go by, Link had already gathered six.</p>
<p>"Cool! Try these!" I held out the bug and lizard for him to scan and add to the 'ingredients inventory'. Link held up the slate, and the beetle disappeared like the mushroom. The lizard quickly joined it.</p>
<p>"'This beetle's razor-sharp horns demand that you handle it with care. Boil the horns alongside monster parts to concoct an elixir that will raise your attack power.'" Link read the description for the 'Bladed Rhino Beetle'. He tapped the 'Hightail Lizard' icon. "'A lizard found throughout Hyrule. It's a bit slow to react at times, but if given a chance to escape, it will dart off quickly. Cook it with monster parts for a speed boosting elixir.'"</p>
<p>"Huh. Neat. So... do we talk to mystery man over there?" I jabbed my thumb in the general direction of the traveler's camp.</p>
<p>Link shrugged slightly. "Might as well."</p>
<p>We trotted down the mossy steps to the traveler's camp. I stopped by a nearby tree to pick a few apples. By the time I reached him, the traveler was scolding him for trying to take his baked apple.</p>
<p>"You can't just go about taking what you please!"</p>
<p>"Link!" I complained. "Give him back his apple!"</p>
<p>"Oho ho!" The man chortled, interrupting Link's stammered apology. "Forgive me–I could not resist pulling your leg. Please help yourself. An apple and an open flame make for a succulent treat." The old man appraised us thoughtfully. "It is a bit strange to see another soul in these parts. Much less <em>two</em>."</p>
<p>"Not to be rude sir, but who might you be?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Me? I'll spare you my life story." The old man prodded the fire with a stick, sending embers floating into the air. "I'm just an old fool who has lived here, alone, for quite some time now." He shifted his focus to us. "What brings a pair of bright-eyed young ones like you to a place like this?"</p>
<p>"Where are we?" Link countered.</p>
<p>"Answering a question with a question," the old man observed. "That is fair enough. As I cannot imagine our meeting to be simple coincidence... I shall tell you." I caught the faintest flash of nostalgia in his eyes. "This is the Great Plateau. According to legend, this is the birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule."</p>
<p>He stood, turned, and pointed toward the regal structure. "That temple there... Long ago it was the site of many sacred ceremonies," he explained. "Ever since the decline of the kingdom 100 years ago, it has sat abandoned, in a state of decay." He turned back to us. "Yet another forgotten entity. A mere ghost of its former self..." He trailed off, and returned to his seat by the campfire.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Link asked.</p>
<p>"I'm relaxing by the fireside, of course," the old man explained patiently. "Although I'll need to cook myself another baked apple at some point..." </p>
<p>I offered him one of the apples I had gathered. He took it with a grateful smile.</p>
<p>"Why, thank you young lady." He skewered the apple on the stick he had been using to tend the fire, and held the apple over the fire. "Simple foods such as apples are fine to eat raw, but roasting them on a fire makes them tastier and more nutritious," he elaborated. "I shall be here for some time. Please let me know if I may be of service."</p>
<p>"Excuse me sir, what's this?" Link held up a long branch with a charred end.</p>
<p>"That, my boy, is a torch. Help yourself to it. Though I how, may I ask, were you planning to use it?"</p>
<p>"Well..." Link pondered the question for a bit. "Torches are for lighting fires, and fires are for cooking and hunting, so I guess I'll just use it in whatever way I can."</p>
<p>"I'd honestly use it in whatever way will keep us alive," I mused. "It could work as a weapon in a pinch, but it makes more sense to use it for fires."</p>
<p>The old man rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm... interesting answers. Please be cautious with that around any dry grasses that might catch fire. You know, there are plenty of monsters in this area. That torch <em>would</em> make a good weapon if need be." He turned his apple over to keep it from burning. "However, do not just swing it around without purpose. You must face your opponents and lock your sights on them!"</p>
<p>"Thank you, sir. I hope you enjoy your apple." I waved to the old man as I began to walk away.</p>
<p>"Ah! I nearly forgot. You can take my axe with you, if you please. Assuming you can find it."</p>
<p>"Thank you again!"</p>
<p>I jogged down the hill and noticed Link snatching something out of a tree. He shimmied back down and proudly showed off his prize. "I found some eggs! I thought we could cook them."</p>
<p>"Not a bad ide– LINK LOOK OUT!" </p>
<p>A monster had snuck up on him. It stood about as tall as Link. It was vaguely piggish, with a short snout and floppy ears. The monster held a crude club, and was about to bludgeon Link with it.</p>
<p>"AH!" Link yelped and leapt to the side. The monster missed, and it screeched angrily. It noticed me and switched targets.</p>
<p>I promptly panicked and started beating the snot out of it with a tree branch.</p>
<p>"NOPE, NOPE, NOPE!"</p>
<p>With a resounding CRACK, the branch shattered. The monster fell limply. Its corpse dissolved into purple smoke, leaving behind a broken horn, a tooth, and the club it had once wielded.</p>
<p>To say I was shocked would be an understatement. "Did...did I just kill something with a tree branch?"</p>
<p>Link said nothing, only stared. I could practically <em>hear</em> the gears in his head turning. </p>
<p>Finally, he pointed to the club the monster had left behind. "Are you going to--"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>I may not know much, but I know that I <em>will</em> scrounge used weapons off of dead monsters. Not like it was going to use it for much, anyways.</p>
<p>I hoisted my new club over my shoulder. "You might want to grab that axe. This place doesn't seem too welcoming," I reasoned. "No reason to be easier pickings than we already are." </p>
<p>I climbed the sturdiest-looking tree to better survey our surroundings. A thin trail of smoke spiraled up from a clearing. Either a traveler's camp or a monster's. From what the old man said, most likely monsters.</p>
<p>Looking out over the untamed wilderness, speckled with ruins, I was overcome with melancholy. It settled in my chest, weighing me down with grief for a kingdom I couldn't remember. I barely noticed myself murmur, "What happened to Hyrule?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter felt a bit short, but the next part felt like it would have been better as its own chapter.</p>
<p>Which shrine should come after the Magnesis trial? Leave suggestions in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>